falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:John Smith
EVERYTHING BELOW THIS LINE IS SERIOUS Good, good. But.. This is something you're usually against! Making characters.. and ones that know martial arts! //--TehK (tok) 01:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, this character obviously does both those aspects better than anyone can. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :True, but still, he has a Katana! The legendary weapon of the weeaboo! (I know you aren't one, cause you hate them.) //--TehK (tok) 01:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) In spite of what Hollywood says, Swords are NOT better. Sure, a well-made sword sharpened to a razor edge and polished might be able to split a bullet in half, but the user wouldn't be able to get it between them and the bullet in time. And how did Jin know the martial arts? //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:08, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Cause Jin is Asian, they all know martial arts, duh. Edit Conflict: And he was offered a position in the Enclave! //--TehK (tok) 01:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) The katana is a very effective combat weapon, it would only be logical for a wastelander to use it if he has one in his possession, especially if he is trained in its use. Edit: He was offered a position because he showed amazing technique. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :K, I just mentioned the Enclave thing because Bren also did that once, and we turned him down on that. //--TehK (tok) 01:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Mine is different though, that's why I can do it. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :Yours isn't Bren, that's why lol. //--TehK (tok) 01:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Katanas, while undoubtedly effective, are not as potent as they are portrayed to be in commmon contemporary media. Japan's iron deposits are of significantly lower quality than in the rest of the world. While in Japan, a Samurai could cut another Samurai to bits, when they went toe to toe with enemies with real armour, the outcome would be different. The katana's predecessor, the Tachi, was known to break off its tip when used against Korean and Mongolian armour. In fact, equivalent European swords are as good as, if not better than katanas, as their guard is better for parrying blows and the steel is of much higher quality. Also, where did he get it? Did an ancestor loot it from a Japanese officer in WWII ? //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Run, please stop trying to put down my article just because you can't pull something like that off. [Composite 4] (My Talk) I'm putting it down because it's implausible, something you have tried to pull people on before. And while I could pull it off, I won't, because I don't want to make a weaboo character that has no place in Fallout. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Green is not a nice color on you Mr. Envious. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Don't make me hit you with the Topic Stick. This is about your implausible article, not your desire to brush off comments without answering the question. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Look, it's plain to see that you just have a vendetta against me and I have no desire to debate my obviously plausible article with someone who is just pissy for some reason, when you have some /real/ criticism I wouldn't mind hearing it. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :I've given my criticisms. Present me with your side of the argument and I'll gladly demolish it. So far you've been admirably Templar-esque in dodging the argument so far. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:53, 16 August 2009 (UTC) What's to argue? My article makes sense, he was trained as a child, therefore he was more than able to take down the lightly armored troops and who wouldn't be impressed by such a show of great technique? Again, give me /real/ criticisms rather than just you whining because you don't like me. [Composite 4] (My Talk) EDIT CONFLICT: The first part about dumping the child in a dumpster is good, that would likely happen in Post-Apocolyptia anyway if you don't have time or feeling to take care of it. But then some Asian stereotype dude comes in with his PhD in weeabooness and that's where it goes downhill. A bullet can actually be split in two/deflected by a Katana, as proven by Mythbusters, but it would take a master in the art to do so fluently. Then it goes more down hill when you exclaim that he killed several Enclave soldiers - who most likely are carrying high tech plasma weapons and shooting - with just the Katana, and then was offered a position in the Enclave. The offering of the position would be more plausible if they had witnessed him do-so on a semi-large group of raiders, rather then their own men. I wouldn't offer a /waster/ a pass into the Enclave, even if he was extremely good with the sword, if he had just killed whatever amount of my men. //--TehK (tok) 02:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Its impossible to deflect a bullet with a katana, because a human is not quick enough to do so. The tool is up to the task, but the user isn't. And you haven't asnwered where his master learned this stuff, nor why someone who knows kung fu is using a Japanese sword with the described level of skill. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well look, the article is staying the way it is, deal with it. Get over whatever problem you have with me. [Composite 4] (My Talk) OK, no more mister nice Run. This is downright stupid. Not only are you dodging the points we make about your implausible article a la Templar, you're playing it off like a victim. As Bren so aptly proved, that shit doesn't work on here. The article is short, vague, badly thought out and jumps between distant points in his life with no explanation of what went on between other than "harsh teacher who John didn't like". He inexplicably has a katana, in spite of training in Kung Fu styles, and deflects bullets with it! This isn't Star Wars! No matter how good you are with your blade, you won't be fast enough to deflect a bullet! Get over this idea that I'm the one missing the point here! //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) This is worse then Bren's shit. How the fuck do you deflect a plasma shot? The Enclave use no other weaponry, and you can't deflect bullets anyway(As Run stated). I know you're all honey because Ryan Reynolds did it in Wolverine, but that was a movie. This is so fucking "Mary Sue" it's unbelievable. Thank you Run for seeing some reason in deleting this. C4, somehow I think it's the article that he has a problem with, not you. --User:Ramsey 03:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, actually, he could just block the plasma shots with the sword, of course that'd melt it sooner or later. (Note: It's prolly easier to block the slower moving large green projectiles then a bullet.) //--TehK (tok) 04:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Lol.--Pattrick 10:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC) This has to be a joke.... Cewebwalz 14:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) C4, you couldn't have created this page in seriousness. KuHB1aM 15:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC) You know what, fuck all of you, it's obvious I need to find a community of people who appreciate good writing and not mediocre shit. [Composite 4] (My Talk) :Wonderful idea C4. If you want to find a fanon that will really apreaciate your works, I suggest this. I think it really caters to your fanon writing needs. Cewebwalz 15:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::C4, you can obviously see that your Bullet-deflecting, Kung-Fu, unrealistic Ninja gut is not made for Fallout. Fallout is about the struggle to survive in a destroyed world and the passion to recreate, no room for Generic American ninjas. --User:Ramsey 16:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Fuck me? I didn't even do anything! I just saw what everyone was talking about... -- Fireman :Have you read the lines at the bottom and top yet? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ---- EVERYTHING ABOVE THIS LINE IS A JOKE HAW. //--Radiation King 18:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC)